My Assasin My Lover
by Stardance
Summary: Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle have always known that they must kill the royal four to save earth, but when faced with reality can they over come their inerdemons to fight for whats truely in their heart. All conventional couples.
1. Chapter 1: To Be or Not Be?

**PROLOUG****0**

"I just can't do it Ria," cried Liz desperately.  
  
"I know Lizzy we, Kyle, Alex and I, all feel the same way you do, we feel connections too," Maria replied softly. But Liz just wasn't listening.  
  
"We aren't even sure that they are the royal four. I mean except for the feeling of being connected with them, we don't have anything else to go on," ranted Liz.  
  
Finally Maria's patience with Liz ran out. Grabbing Liz's arm Maria forced a connection with Liz, usually Liz was always open to Maria but her agitation had blocked the bond that they had shared sense pre-school. She then repeated Kyle, Alex, and I feel the same way that you do. Believe us The word believe echoed in Liz's head, calming her down and returning her to her usual analytical self. Just as she began to feel completely calm Liz watched Maria turn pale and slide down to land on the floor. Maria looked up at Liz and said in a fearful voice, "We failed him, we FAILED Nasedo."  
  
"I know Ria, but I will not kill Max!"  
  
**CHAPTER 1 ****  
  
**Liz called a group meeting that night after the Crashdown closed. Liz and Maria need to discuss with Kyle and Alex what they should do now. As they started talking about their options, Liz had a premonition.  
  
**Flash** _"Hi, Tess can we talk? "Um sure..." "Daddy this is Liz Parker, she's a um friend from school." "Well Tess she will have to stay for dinner." _  
  
"Liz? Hello earth to Liz," cried Maria gently shaking Li's shoulder.  
  
"Maria," breathed Liz, she then shuddered remembering those lifeless eyes.  
  
"What's up chica, what just happened?"  
  
"Maria, Kyle, Alex. Nasedo is protecting the fourth alien. I swear I just had a premonition of meeting this girl name Tess, and needing to talk to her then meeting her father. Her father whom I didn't recognize, but when I looked into his eyes I knew him it was Nasedo, the coldness, the emptiness, it was him."  
  
Kyle stood up, "Looks like we have been lied to about everything, I believe that now we should rely on our instinct. I don't know about you three but the closer I get to Max, Michael and Isabel the more I feel like I should be protecting them."  
  
Liz blushed and spoke up, "I also feel like I'm suppose to be protecting them, but, I also feel like I'm suppose to protect Max more than anything, and um...I ...I ...I'm beginning to think of him as more than just a friend."  
  
Maria grinned at Liz and looked over at Kyle and Alex, who looked confused.  
"To put in terms you can understand, Liz would like to jump his bones," she laughed as Liz shot her a dirty look and Kyle and Alex had the grace to brush.  
  
"Hey, that's not fare, I know you have the hots for Michael," replied Liz in retaliation.  
  
"I can not deny it so I won't."  
  
After the group had recovered from the giggles, Liz brought up the point that Nasedo hadn't contacted them in four years, so I doubt that we have to worry for a least a couple of weeks, if were lucky a couple of months. Realizing how late it had gotten the group wrapped up the meeting. Maria went to call her mom to say she was staying at Liz's while Liz showed Kyle and Alex out. Climbing up the steps Maria realized that for all the group talked a lot about the meetings with Nasedo she remembered very little.  
  
"Liz, how much of the actual meetings with Nasedo do you remember?" asked Maria.  
  
"Not much, now that you mention it," mused Liz.  
  
"Listen I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work or not..."  
  
"Well," prompted Liz when Maria lost her train of thought.  
  
"Oh sorry, well here's the deal, what if Nasedo blocked our memories of the meetings. I was thinking that if we connected maybe you might be able to tell if there were blocks in place and then you might be able to take them down or break through them."  
  
Liz looked at Maria her eyes a gleam with the prospect of a new science project, but she said quiet calmly, "We can give it a try."  
  
Maria opened her connection with Liz and tried to relax as Liz sunk deeper into Maria's awareness. Maria wanted to know what was happening so she contacted Liz and as soon as she did Liz was able to see the blocks, Liz was astounded by the shear number. Liz became violently angry at what had been done to her best friend, and tore through the mind blocks clearing each memory path. Expunging Nasedo's taint from her friends mind. As soon as she had completed that task Liz pulled out of the merge.  
  
Liz looked at Maria while she cried silent tears but didn't know what to say. However soon Maria's tears dried and she turned and said to Liz, "Gear up chica it's your turn now."  
  
Liz grinned at Maria, "Bring it on."  
  
Maria initiated the contact this time and was surprised when she felt Liz's shields go up. _Knock, knock chica_ Still Liz's shields would not come down. After a few moments of intense mental screaming Maria realized that when Liz had helped her they had triggered some sort of silent alarm. Extremely angry Maria grabbed Liz and put all her anger, frustration, resentment into one final push. At last the shields gave way and Maria was able to remove the blocks from Liz's mind.  
  
Liz looked at Maria after she had gotten control over her own emotions, which weren't quiet as involved as Maria's and read trouble in Maria's eyes.  
  
"Ria, what's the matter?"  
  
"Liz when you first contacted my mind and we merged, did you have to break through my shields?" asked Maria.  
  
"No, why?" replied Liz.  
  
"Listen I think Nasedo had a warning system or an alarm thingy attached to one of my mental blocks, because when I tried to contact you I couldn't there were shields up. I'm guessing Nasedo put them up."  
  
"Maria if that's the truth how were you able to break through the shields?" asked Liz.  
  
"I was just so angry that Nasedo had done this. The things I remember, now that the blocks are gone, well they filled me with a rage I just couldn't contain. I gathered those feelings and used them to break through his shields."  
  
"Thanks Ria, I don't know about you but I am tired and need to sleep before I think of what you just told me and I think you need to rest too," said Liz, gently.  
  
"Good idea, night Liz."  
  
"Night Maria."  
  
Maria knew he was after her, she had disobeyed him. Maria knew that the man had been sent to train them to kill the royal four. But Maria knew that she was supposed to protect them, especially Rath. He was her soul-mate; she had sworn her loyalty to King Zan and his entourage. She would die for all of them and so would the other three. But they weren't here to draw strength from so she ran, and ran, running towards the chamber, the pods, the Granolith. Realizing she was about to betray them all she reversed her directions, giving ample time for Nasedo to catch her. Knowing she didn't have much longer she made every part of her memories about the royal four vanish; from her conscious and subconscious levels. That way Nasedo would never find them. The next thing she knew was that Nasedo had scooped her up and carried her back to the cave. "Now," he hissed "tell me where the pod chamber is." "I can't remember," sobbed Maria, as Nasedo began to rape her mind looking for the answers.  
  
**Gasp ****  
**  
"Liz, Lizzy please wake up," cried Maria shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, Wha' you wan'?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Liz he raped my mind," croaked Maria.  
  
That statement shook the cobwebs from her head. "Say what?"  
  
Maria burst into to tears, tears that stole her breath and shook her body; Liz held her until she stopped crying. Taking deep breaths Maria got her self under control and told Liz about her dream.  
  
"So I was running away from Nasedo, but I started running towards the pods that had hosted the royal four. I changed directions; I made myself forget about them completely. You, Kyle, and Alex even if you had been there would not have been able to stop him, I knew where the pods were...I mean are located. Liz he raped my mind, but all he found was that I had known about the chamber and the rest of you didn't. He wasn't able to find what he sought so he used all of us to achieve his ends by trying to make us believe that we were the people sent to protect everyone from evil aliens."  
  
"Why didn't we know where the pods are located and how can you remember now?" asked Liz.  
  
"I can't tell you until we free Kyle and Alex, the information I need to share needs to be shared mind to mind, not by word of mouth," replied Maria.  
  
Liz nodded her consent; the scientist in her was going crazy, but she trusted Maria. 


	2. Chapter 2: Veritas

**CHAPTER 2 ****  
**  
It took two weeks before Maria and Liz could get a hold of Kyle and Alex at the same time. Getting her mom's permission for a sleep-over that included to boys, took a little work, but Maria managed it. Her mom, Amy, and Kyle's dad Jim Valenti were dating. So Maria hinted to the fact that Amy and Jim would get some alone time if Kyle was allowed to sleep over and she promised that she would invite Alex if it made her mom feel better. Amy trusted Alex completely and with Liz being there she gave her consent; besides she was tired of seeing the "yuck face" every time she and Jim kissed.  
  
Soon after Maria's mom left Kyle and Alex arrived with their sleeping gear. Earlier that day Liz and Maria had decided the best way to go about taking down the mind blocks. Since Liz and Alex were closer that left Maria taking care of Kyle. First though they all had pizza and watched Mar's Attacks, when everyone was sufficiently relaxed Liz explained what had happened the past couple of weeks and what she and Maria were going to do. Kyle and Alex gave their consent, just wanting to be rid of Nasedo's taint.  
  
Maria took Kyle to her room while Liz and Alex stayed in the living room. Liz realized the difficulty she faced in trying to break down the shields Nasedo had placed around Alex but she persevered. Finally she broke through, compared with trying to break through the shields taking down the mind blocks was very simple. Soon Liz broke contact with Alex and left him to compose himself. Mean while Maria was finishing up with Kyle she too gave him a few minutes alone before bringing him back to the living room.  
  
"Now, I have some things to share with you, so if you all will open up to me, it would be much easier than trying to share be word of mouth," explained Maria.  
  
Getting nods from everyone she brought them into the merge. Maria showed the dream she had, had in full detail. All of them shared the terror, the mindless running; the only thing that they couldn't feel was the last thing that happened to Maria.  
  
_Why can't we feel this last thing that happened?" asked Alex. __  
  
__Because," replied Liz, "Nasedo raped her mind, and I don't think any of us would like to experience that. __  
  
__Now that that has been cleared up can we move on?" asked Maria dryly. __  
  
__I believe the reason that I now remember where the pods are kept is due to the trauma caused by suddenly remembering everything that the mind blocks had kept from me. __  
  
__What I remember is that we all lived on Antar, the planet that the royal four are from. The reason we were sent to protect them is because we all had connections to them. I was Majandra, a warrior and body guard of Princess Vilondra. You, Liz, were Lissa, Queen Avay'an's handmaiden, and best friend. __  
__Alex you were, A' trove, High Commander Rath's advisor and his second in command. Kyle you were, K'oben, King Zan's bodyguard and his must trusted assassin and friend __  
  
__Our fates intertwined, like a bad Shakespeare tragedy. I fell in love with Rath, while Alex fell in love with Vilondra. Kyle you and Avay'an fell in love when King Zan came to court her. Same thing with you Liz, you fell in love with King Zan. However due to the class system that existed on Antar and is four sister planets, our loves could never be. Rath and I broke the rule; we had much more freedom than the rest of you. We consummated our relationship. That is why I knew about the pod chamber and you all didn't. __  
  
__Also we weren't intentionally supposed to be sent here. The people that brought us here weren't Antarans. They were another race who believed that the royal four would need more protection than just one watcher. We all agreed to come, we had failed in protecting them the first time and at least on Earth we would have a second chance to be with our soul-mates. The Zindarians, from the planet Zindar, brought us here to earth, but because they didn't have the same technology as the Antarans we had to have naturally born human bodies. So four women were selected and our essans'' were merged with the human embryo's. So we are completely human, but in order to protect the royal four our human brains were also sped up to cope with some of their abilities. That's why we have the abilities we do. __  
  
_One by one each member pulled out of the merge to contemplate what they had just been told. Quietly as so not to disturb each other each one found a quiet niche and curled up to go to sleep. When Amy arrived home she found Liz and Maria on the couch all curled up in the fetal position, while Kyle and Alex were sprawled out on the floor in their sleeping bags. Smiling tiredly she to went off to her bed to sleep.  
  
The next morning Liz and Maria were up early because they had early shifts at the Crashdown. Leaving a note for Kyle and Alex, they went to work. Around noon Alex and Kyle dropped by for a bite to eat. While they grabbed a booth Max Evan's walked in and also sat down. As Liz was just finishing up taking some orders and walking back towards the kitchen an argument between to customers broke out. One pulled a gun out and began to wave it wildly about he then pulled the trigger. Liz felt the bullet rip through her; she fell, as she lay on the floor she could feel her life ebbing away. Then she looked up as she felt someone's hand on her stomach. It was Max, she tried to speak his name, but she couldn't. Slowly warmth spread through her, closing the wound and giving her strength. Liz looked up in wonder at Max.  
  
He looked panicked; quickly he opened a ketchup bottle and poured the contense all over her. "Please don't tell," he whispered, as he ran off.  
  
Max walked into the Crashdown hoping to catch Liz on her shift, not that he ever talked to her, but he couldn't help it he felt drawn to her. He was watching her when the argument broke out and she was shot. Rushing to her side he placed his hand on her stomach, she looked up at him and tried to say his name but couldn't. At this point all thoughts of the pact that Michael, Isabel and he had made to keep their powers a secrete flitted out of his brain. Max began poring his healing energies in to Liz, reversing the damage the bullet had done and strengthening her life force. Then ignoring the look of wonder in her beautiful brown eyes he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and poured it all over her asking her not to tell. What were Michael and Isabel going to say?  
  
**Later that Day ****  
  
**"Great Maxwell, why didn't you just yell, Hey I'm an alien anybody want pictures?" fumed Michael.  
  
"Yeah, "Max- we can't ever tell anyone," why was it alright for you to expose us but I can't tell mom and dad?" cried Isabel.  
  
"Sorry Is, it was a knee-jerk reaction, I just couldn't let her die."  
  
"Why not Maxwell, was it because she was your precious little Liz!" yelled Michael.  
  
"No Michael, I would have done it had it been someone else," Max told him trying to stay calm.  
  
"Really Max?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Look, she doesn't know what we are, she just knows that I healed her," Max told both of them. Michael and Isabel just glared at him for a few minutes then walked off.  
  
Through out the week, Michael and Isabel avoided Max, while Max tried to avoid Liz Parker. Then on Thursday, fate took a hand and threw him and Liz together. They had the same science teacher who had assigned them to be partners on a project. At the end of that day Liz cornered Max and dragged him into the "eraser room." She then proceeded to lift up her shirt and show Max the silver-handprint that he had left on her stomach.  
  
"Would you mind explaining this?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not from around here," he told her, wondering where his good sense had gone.  
  
"Not from the U.S." she persisted.  
  
Max shook his head. Liz looked up at him, put her hand in the air and pointed up. Max gave her a quick nod. Liz stared at him for a few minutes before clearing her throat and saying, "I will give you a call about the project this weekend." Leaving him with that bit of information she exited the room.  
  
Friday evening after the Crashdown closed, Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle all gathered in their usual booth.  
  
"It's them," said Liz excitedly. "See," she said showing them the handprint on her stomach. "I really was shot and Max healed me. Yesterday I cornered him and he actually admitted that he is not of this earth. He trusted me that much to tell me he his secret," she told them.  
  
"Now Liz don't get to excited," said Maria. "Just because he told you who he was does not mean that he feels a connection or remembers anything." Maria had worked with the rest of the group to help them regain what memories they had of Antar and the lives that they had lead. The didn't remember everything but they remembered enough. Ever since then Liz and Alex had been besides themselves, wanting to be with their soul-mates, Kyle had to wait for Tess and Maria had decided to remain faithful to her pact to protect the royal four, she wasn't going to let her self be with Michael. Yet she couldn't deny that her heart stirred when she was near Michael.  
  
"Does this mean we should tell them about us?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yes," answered Maria ignoring the gleam in Alex and Liz's eyes. "We tell them but not about us being their soul-mates. I don't think that any of us have forgotten what is was like having destiny shoved down our throats, so what if it wasn't real we all struggled with it. Besides I think at this point we know more about them than they do." Not wanting to but seeing the wisdom of Maria's words the group agreed with her suggestion. They made plans to talk to Max, Michael, and Isabel and then called it a night. The next morning Liz called Max and asked him to bring Michael and Isabel and meet her in the desert, two miles out side of town.  
  
"Max we need to discuss some things," she told him.  
  
"Your right, but why do you want me to bring Michael and Isabel?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I know about them too," said Liz, after which she hung-up the phone.  
  
**Later that Day ****  
**  
"Is everything ready for the trip?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kyle, "We packed enough food to feed an army and a couple of extra sleeping bags just in case the royals don't come prepared."  
  
"Good," said Alex. "Kyle and I are going to go out a little early to make camp."  
  
"We are?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yup."  
  
**That Night**  
  
"Why drag us all the way out here Max?" asked Isabel irritably.  
  
"I didn't tell Liz about either of you, but, she knows and she thinks we should talk about it," replied Max.  
  
Arriving at the meeting spot Max, Michael, and Isabel stared in surprise at the camp set up before them. Killing the engine, they all climbed out of the jeep. Michael jumped as Maria, sidled up next to him and said, "Welcome to camp Antar, Spaceboy." Maria then ushered the three of them towards the camp-fire. "Have a seat, please."  
  
Liz came out of the tent followed closely by Alex and Kyle. "Liz, you told all of them?" asked Max looking at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"No, we thought that you all might be aliens long before you saved me, but your saving me confirmed it," she explained.  
  
"What?" gasped Max, Michael and Isabel in unison.  
  
Maria waited while Kyle, Alex, and Liz situated themselves around the fire, she then proceeded to weave her tale.  
  
"King Zan was of the planet Antar, in the Zegama Galaxy. He had a sister named Vilondra and his second in command was Rath. All three of them had been very close as children. So when Rath was chosen as High Commander, Zan was thrilled. War came to the planet because they people had stopped Listing to the guidance offered to them by the Granolith. Only the royal four and a few faithful people remained. King Zan married for political power to the Queen Ava of the planet Zindar. It was on their wedding day that Kivar attacked and killed the royal four. Kivar had at one time been a friend of the Antaran royal family and was still consider thus when he used his friendship with Vilondra to gain entrance into the palace and kill the royal four. The Benzarians, another race and member of the four sister planets, agreed to help the last few followers of King Zan. They took from Zan, Rath, Vilondra, and Ava their essences and memories. They then paired their essence and alien DNA with that of another race. They created hybrid bodies to insure the royal four's survival. Then they sent the children, along with the Granolith, and a protector to the planet Earth."  
  
"You Max are/were Zan, you Isabel, Vilondra and Michael you are/were Rath," finished Maria.  
  
It took some time for Max, Michael, and Isabel to understand what Maria had told them, but once they had tons of questions surfaced.  
  
"How do you know this about us?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Because," replied Kyle, "We are your protectors."  
  
"I thought you said we only had one protector, isn't that what you said?" asked Max.  
  
"You did only have one," explained Alex. "But Queen Ava's people heard of the protector's death and so they chose four of the royal four's most trusted comrades and took their essence and memories. However, because Zindarian and Benzarian technology differed the Zindarians were unable to produce stable hybrid bodies in which to host the essence of the chosen four. Instead they abducted four women who were pregnant and placed with in their fetuses, the essences and memories." "We were denied the alien DNA," Alex said becoming downcast.  
  
"We set the tents up so that you, Michael and Max would be able to share one," Liz told Isabel quietly.  
  
Maria looked around the fire and realized that Michael, Isabel, and Max need time to accept what they had learned to night before they heard the rest of the story. Standing up she suggested that everyone get some sleep. "There are some other things we need to discuss with you. However I think that we all need a break, luckily it's Spring Break so we don't have to rush back home we will probably stick around another night."  
  
Maria and Liz linked arms as they headed off to their tent, while Kyle and Alex pushed and shoved the way to theirs. Rising as one Max, Is, and Michael headed to the third and largest tent.  
  
"Do you think we can trust them Max?" asked Is.  
  
"I don't really know, I mean I believe that they are telling the truth, but that could be because I have feelings for Liz," he answered her truthfully.  
  
"Well I for one don't believe," said Michael, "I mean come on that had to be the biggest peace of bull-shit that I have ever heard. It seems to me that they are probably playing a practical joke on us to see if we buy into it."  
  
Just as Michael finished speaking his mind, laughter broke out from the tent that Maria and Liz were sharing. Maria's laughter to be precise.

Maria continued to laugh until she had tears running down her face. Liz waited patiently for Maria to catch her breath before asking Maria what was so funny.  
  
"What gives?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... for a while back I thought that I was starting to lose it. I would keep hearing comments, but no one would be around. I just now realized that I have been hearing Michael. My guess is their powers are starting to develop, anyway he swears the conversation we just had was a load of bull-shit that we fed them because we want to play a practical joke on them," answered Maria.  
  
"Oh Maria, that is really rich," laughed Liz, and then suddenly she sobered.  
  
"Maria when they finally know all of who they are, when they discovered that part of themselves that we can't tell them about, will you be able to open up to Michael?" she asked her.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Liz I know it's hard for you we shared a connection for so long and now we aren't. I trust you completely; I know you would never hurt me, not intentionally. I just can't seem to make my mind understand. Nasedo really did a number on it," replied Maria.  
  
With tears in her eyes Liz pulled Maria into her embrace. "I will always be here for you Ria, don't ever doubt that, and some how we will get though this."  
  
"Thanks Liz, I miss you to," said Maria with a half smile on her face. "Goodnight Lizzy.  
  
"Night Ria."  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
"Ouch, I'll never camp-out again," said Isabel as she woke up and tried to stretch the kinks out of her body.  
  
"Umm... Is do you think you can get your feet off of my chest?" asked Max.  
  
"Opps, sorry," she replied grinning. Taking her feet off of Max, Isabel got up to head for the tent door, but tripped over Michael on the way out.  
  
"Grrr... Is what the hell do you think you're doing. Can't a man get any sleep," growled Michael.  
  
"Of course," replied Isabel sweetly, "when you become a man then I will respect your sleeping form." Then opening the tent door she walked outside to find Maria and Liz doubled over, grabbing their bellies as they laughed.  
  
"Oh Is...Isabel," choked Maria, "that was classic, can't you just see Michael the rest of his life getting stepped on." "Because I don't think he is ever going to grow up."  
  
"You know, I can hear you all," came Michael's voice from in the tent. This only caused the girls to laugh harder. Liz reached out to grab Maria for support and found her self with Isabel who was also laughing. That's when Maria reached for both of them and they all collapsed on the ground in heap of giggles. This continued until the girls all had to stop laughing in order to breath. Around the camp, the girls could hear the grumbling of all the guys that had been woken up.  
  
"So who did we wake up?" asked Isabel as she sat up.  
  
"Well everyone but Kyle," replied Maria, "he could sleep though a tornado if it came down to it. Isabel grinned at Maria and Liz feeling camaraderie with the other two.  
  
Looking at each of the girls, Isabel said, "I want you to show me who I was, if you can."  
  
Maria nodded, "We can, but there are some things we need to say to all of you before we offer our help."  
  
Isabel nodded and stood up, "Okay, now, will some one please tell me where I can use the bathroom."  
  
"I will show you," replied Liz.  
  
"And I will get breakfast started," replied Maria.  
  
Liz led Isabel off and after a few minutes of walking, made Isabel promise never to tell the guys or compromise the location. Although Isabel agreed she wasn't sure what Liz meant until she saw the bathroom, a real bathroom that had once been attached to a house. Isabel smiled with delight.  
  
"So this is how you are able to stand camping?"  
  
Liz smiled and nodded, "Yup, but if the guys ever found out we would be given such a hard time."  
  
"Don't worry you can count on me not to tell," replied Isabel.  
  
"Here Isabel, I brought the flip-flops I use for the shower, a clean shirt and some clean underwear." At that comment Isabel raised her eye-brow. "Um... we always bring a couple of unopened packages because the guys like to play practical jokes on us."  
  
"Oh," replied Isabel trying not to laugh.  
  
"Do you think you can find your way back, or do you want me to come get you in about half an hour?" asked Liz.  
  
"No I think I can find my way back and Liz, thank you."  
  
"No problem," called Liz over her shoulder as she headed back to camp.  
  
About an hour or so later Isabel returned to camp to find that Max and Alex had woken up but the other guys were still sleeping.  
  
"Where have you been Issy?" asked Max.  
  
"Oh I had to use the bathroom, and then I decided to freshen up," she said smiling as she shook her wet hair at him.  
  
"You?" asked Max incuriously.  
  
"What, did you think that "the ice-queen" couldn't hack roughing it?" she taunted.  
  
Max started to sputter as Maria and Liz began to snicker. So rather than risk further personal embracement or bodily harm Max held his hands up in defeat. Soon after that Kyle woke up and joined the group. Liz passed out the plates, motioned towards Maria and the chocolate-chip pancakes. Alex, Kyle, and Max made a mad dash toward the pancake pile and once everyone else had gotten their food, they sat down to eat. Maria came up to Isabel and Max and handed them small bottles of Tabasco sauce.  
  
"Thanks," replied Isabel with a smile on her face.  
  
"No problem, ashek."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Maria. "Oh my gosh were did that come from?" she asked quietly. No one answered her and silence ensued. A few minutes later Michael crawled out of the tent. "What'd I miss?" he asked. Everyone continued the silence, until Max broke it by saying, "Grab some food Michael while they tell us more about our past." Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex gathered in a semi-circle that faced the other three.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" asked Kyle.  
  
"What is the Granolith?" asked Is as she passed Michael the Tabasco sauce.  
  
"To tell you the truth we don't really know much about it," replied Liz. "We know that it was to be used by the King to help lead the planet. Only those with the royal seal could wield it. We also know that it was sent to earth with you and resides with the pods."  
  
"What pods?" asked Michael sharply, while Isabel and Max looked shocked.  
  
"The pods you all hatched from spaceboy, I know you know what I am talking about. The ones that are in the desert," replied Maria.  
  
"Bu...But how?" asked Michael.  
  
"Simple spaceboy, everything I told you last night was not a practical joke."  
  
"Any more questions?" asked Liz.  
  
"There were four pods, who and where is the our number four?" asked Max.  
  
"Her name is Tess, she probably turn up in Roswell in the future, the problem is Nasedo is protecting her. We think he will try and use her to get to you all," replied Alex.  
  
"Now Michael I want you and Alex to set next each other, the same goes for Kyle and Max and me and Isabel. Liz will stand guard while we help you recover your memories," said Maria.  
  
She then pathed to her friends I paired you this way because we each know them more closely than did the soul-mates, plus this way know one will influence them.  
  
Maria looked over at Liz and saw the pain in her eyes. "Please Liz, understand why it has to be this way. I know you can remember how it was when were being told how to live our lives. Can you honestly push that on them?"  
  
"You're right Ria," replied Liz.  
  
Maria returned her attention to the others. "After we've helped you, you will probably need to rest and assimilate everything you recover. We earthlings will stand guard while you spacefarers recuperate."  
  
The humans were so used to linking with each other that it wasn't hard to link with the aliens. Maria's was the easiest link while it took Alex a while-due to "Michael's ability to be open." Maria quickly found Isabel's memories she then took a quick peak and smiled slightly. Maria laid out a trail to the memories then connected with Isabel's awareness telling her how to get to them, after she had explained she pulled out of the connection. A few minutes later Kyle looked up and smiled. "Max asked us to stick around, I think they will remember everything." As soon as Kyle said that Maria looked at Liz grabbed her keys, "I can't stay here, I am going to the pod chamber, please tell him why I had to leave. I wish I could stay but I don't think I can handle it when he remembers everything," said Maria as she pathed Liz the directions to the pod-chamber. "Here are the directions, it's only if you absolutely need me. But please try and make him understand. Tell him I still love him." That said Maria jumped in her car and took off. Liz looked at Alex and Kyle and tried to smile, when that failed she suggested they get Max, Michael, and Isabel in a more comfortable position.  
  
Maria got on the highway and continued to drive as the tears rolled down her face. As much as she loved Liz, Alex, and Kyle ever since she had showed them what had happen she had trouble opening up to them. If she had trouble opening to them how could she open up to Michael. Trying to contain her sobs Maria finally reached the cave. Leaning against the door she suddenly remembered that she was not keyed to open it. Despair washed over her in waves, and then suddenly the door opened. Maria didn't question why she just went in to Michaels pod crawled into and curled up in it, and let the sobs escape. Where was her cedar oil when she really needed it. After a long while the sobs turned to whimpers and from there she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile back at camp Alex, Kyle, and Liz kept watch over the comatose aliens. They waited and waited and just when Liz thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt strong arms enfold her in a hungry embrace. Liz was vaguely aware of similar happenings. When Isabel came to she launched herself at Alex, who caught her in a huge bear hug. It took Kyle clearing his throat a couple of times before the huggers and the huggies returned to earth. Liz suddenly caught her breath as she saw Michael's lone, lost, forlorn expression.  
  
"Where is Maria?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh Michael," sobbed Liz. "I don't know what to say, I ... I mean I know what to say just not how to say it."  
  
Max began to rub her back to try and calm her down, "Just start at the beginning."  
  
Liz nodded and began the story. "It all started about three or four weeks ago. I was complaining to Maria that I didn't want to kill you all. See Nasedo would visit us as children and tell us we had to kill the royal four. Anyway she told me that she Kyle and Alex all agreed that they felt the same way. We had a group meeting and decided we would not follow Nasedo's orders. That night Maria was spending the night at my house. As we climbed the stairs she asked me how much of Nasedo's meeting did I remember. I told her I remembered all the meetings we had... but realized she meant did I remember what went on during the meetings. I told her no, that's when she realized that Nasedo might have blocked those memories. That night I linked with her and was able to destroy the mind blocks and some compulsions that Nasedo had set. After Ria got herself under control she went to break my mind blocks but we had tipped Nasedo off and he had put shields around my mind. When Ria realized that she got really, really, pissed and just ripped through the shields and broke Nasedo's control. We were free, we no longer felt the need to kill you. That night Ria woke up because a very horrible memory had surfaced. She waited until we freed Alex and Kyle and then shared her memory... all except the last part."

Alex looked at Liz and knew she couldn't say any more so he picked up the story. "In her memory Maria was out in the desert, she was only about six years old. She was being chased by Nasedo, and was running towards the pods when she reversed her direction and headed a different way. Knowing that Nasedo was going to capture her she wiped the location of the chamber from her conscious and unconscious mind."  
  
Kyle looked at Alex and took up the hardest part. "We weren't there but after that night we were completely afraid of him. When Nasedo reached her she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, he forced...he raped her mind looking for the answer, but they weren't there." By now the group gathered around Michael, they all had tears running down their faces. Michael was staring blank-faced at the ground and rocking back and forth.  
  
Liz reached out to Michael forcing him to look at her. "Before she left she asked me to try and make you understand why she could not be here. She wanted to stay, but I think she realized how you would have greeted her and she did not want you to think she was rejecting you by not opening a connection with you. She also made me promise to tell you that she loves you Michael, she always did and she always will."  
  
Michael looked at Liz a moment longer and broke down, when he had finally regained his self-control he asked, "Please take me to her? I need to tell her that I can wait for ever if she needs me too."  
  
Liz nodded and looked around. "Maria went to the cave were your pods were stored. I know you would all like to see the cave but I think we need to let Michael and Maria have this night." Turning to look back at Michael she continued, "We will meet you there tomorrow morning," after which she pathed him the directions. Michael turned to Max and before he could open his mouth Max handed him the keys to the jeep. "We're all here if you need us."  
  
As soon as Michael left, Kyle decided he would go freshen up in the stream, while Alex cradled Isabel till she fell asleep. Liz turned to Max and buried her face in his shoulder. Max picked up Liz and carried her over to a small outcropping of rocks. Settling down with his back against the rock he wrapped Liz in his arms content to have the love of his life where she belonged.  
  
Michael drove down the highway like the demons of hell were chasing him. Reaching the cave he pressed his hand against the lock and the cave opened up to him. As he walked in he was surprised by a soft green glow admitted by the pods. When he drew nearer the pods his glowed brighter than the others, there inside his pod was Maria, his Maria, his pixy, his lover, his soul. He sat down in front of his pod and watched her sleep.

He was still watching her when a few hours later she woke up. When Maria realized Michael was there she buried her face in her hands unable to look at him or say anything. Michael reached in the pod and pulled her out into his arms. "I'm here," was all he said, but it was enough. Soon Maria's tears were again sliding down her face caressing Michael's neck. He wrapped her even more in his embrace. When Maria was finally able to look at him he said, "I wont let him hurt you again, even if I have to kill him, I promise, I promise I will protect you."  
He nearly jumped when Maria began to laugh, not that he didn't enjoy the sound of her laughter, just that he didn't want her laughing at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked a little put out.  
  
Hearing the tone in his voice only caused Maria to laugh harder. When she was finally able to stop Michael had returned to his general stone-cold attitude.  
  
"I am sorry Michael, it's just that I should be protecting you not the other way around. That's why we were sent. I mean I really enjoyed what you just said to me but I also thought about how ironic it was," replied Maria.  
  
"OH, right," said Michael beginning to crack a grin.  
  
Maria leaned against Michael savoring the feeling of being in his arms, at that moment not being connected with him she realized just how much he was able to turn her on. His physical nearness was enough to keep her from breathing. She looked up at him as she wet her lips. Michael took that as an open invitation. He leaned down and kissed her. At first she was un-responsive but soon she was savoring his slow gentle kiss, his tongue then began to tease her lips open. Slow little ducks in and out of her lips. She thought she wasn't going to be able to take it anymore when at last his tongue plunged into her mouth, where she began to ravish it, then she sucked on it trying to keep them physically connect for as long as she could. When they finally broke a part Maria was to say the least a little shocked by the way that kiss had rocked her. She looked up at Michael and he smiled. Then he checked his watch, "We had better get some sleep, the other are coming up here tomorrow morning bright and early." Maria nodded and they both settled down into a more comfortable position falling asleep in each others arms. "Maria, I can wait forever, if you need me to."  
  
Back at camp everyone had decided to settle down for the night. Liz and Isabel decided to share a tent while Kyle, Alex, and Max shared another one. Isabel, Alex, Max, and Liz had wanted to sleep in each others arms but decided due to Kyle's momentary stagness that it wasn't fair since Tess wasn't here.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Zone

**Chapter 3: Danger Zone**

Maria woke up first and thought that there was a large animal growling in the chamber, when she realized it was Michael's stomach she began to laugh. This caused Michael to wake up, and he started to grumble. This only afforded Maria more pleasure,

"You laughin' at me Earthgirl?" he asked her smiling.

"You better believe it Spaceboy," she replied still giggling.

"Well are you going to let me in on the joke?"

"Michael, you need to tell your tummy to quiet down, it was growling when I woke up and at first I thought a larger hairy animal was in here with us till I realized it was you," she teased.

Michael smiled at Maria as he tousled her hair, glancing at his watch he realized that the others would soon be on their way. Standing up and giving Maria a hand the walked over to his pod.

"You know, even though I couldn't be there when you recovered your memories, I came here because being close to your pod meant being close to you. When I was curled up in there I felt completely safe for the first time in my life, and when you put your arms around me I knew nothing bad could ever happen, Thank-you," Maria said quietly.

"Listen Maria, I know how hard that was for you to admit, the thing is I am less like Rath in the openness department. Things have happened in my life that I am not ready to share with anyone, not Max, not Isabel. I am not even sure I can tell them to you. I want you to understand that I don't need to rush into a connection. Truth be told I know I am not emotional mature enough to handle that, yet."

Maria looked at Michael realizing just how much this was costing him. So offering the same words as he had to her last night she to said, "Michael, I can wait forever if you need me to."

Michael turned to Maria after she said those words. "Maria, I just want you to know that I am not like Max. I don't go for the whole sensitive guy thing. I'll probably end up pissing you off more than you think."

Maria just looked at him and smiled, "Michael we haven't been friends, not really good friends anyway. But I've watched how you act and I know exactly what you're going to be like. Besides you pissed me off plenty of times on Antar."

He grinned, "Yea I just don't want to hurt you and I am afraid we will start to fight."

"But that's the best part about fighting, you get to make up," laughed Maria.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmha," she said flirtatiously as she looked into his eyes. When she saw the hungry look in them it stole her breath away. She knew if she didn't say something to break the spell that she and he would get in some trouble. "Michael I...I...I think we should probably go wait for them outside next to the cars."

"Good idea," he said. They walked hand in hand down to the cars. As they neared the jeep Michaels stomach started to growl again. Laughing Maria made her way to the jetta and grabbed some granola bars and tabasco sauce.

Taking one bar for her self she grabbed two more for Michael and handed him the small bottle of sauce. "You know you're a life savor, Maria."

Maria grinned at Michael, "I know, you had just better remember that."

As the sat there munching away on the bars each had the eerie sensation of being watched. To Maria it felt like being hunted, she and Michael were the prey and some where out there was the predator. They started to wonder what was going on. Michael checked his watch and realized that the other should be here by now. He turned to Maria just as she grabbed his arm. "Michael, I don't like this feeling. Can we go back to the chamber and wait for the others?" she asked.

Michael nodded his head and they climbed back up to the chamber and entered it. Michael turned to the door way and sealed it and lock it. As Maria watched him lock them into the chamber she still couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted. Michael grabbed her hand and they moved closer to the pods. The closer they got the more at ease they felt. Michael crawled into the pod and leaned against the back, when he got settled Maria crawled in and sat on his lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Maria and they stared out into the dimly lit chamber. Everything went into slow motion. Michael saw the shadow move. It raised its hand a second before him and fired a second be for him. Michael knew he had gotten the shadow when it burst into dust. He also felt the power of the shadow hit Maria. The next thing Michael knew was that he tumbled back into another cave. He picked up Maria and gently moved her into the new chamber. His breath caught as he saw the blood at the corner of her mouth and felt the blood that soaked through her clothing on to him.

Meanwhile Max, Liz, Kyle, Isabel and Alex had just arrived at the bottom of the mountain. Parking the cars next to the other ones they began to hike up to the chamber. Out of nowhere came this blinding light. Max looked around wildly and saw that Alex had thrown Isabel to the ground and fell on top of her trying to protect her with his body. Another blast went off, exploding the rock next to Max's head.

Everything went into slow motion as he heard Liz scream his name. He swiveled his head and saw his attacker rise up from behind a boulder. He watched as the power hurtled his way, closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable. When nothing happened he looked down to see Kyle holding his side unconscious from the pain. Looking up Max raised his hand not quiet sure of what he was doing and suddenly a blue light flashed toward the attacker causing him or her to burst into dust. Max turned to Kyle kneeling next to him Max began to heal him. Kyle's eyes fluttered open and Max slumped back in relief, he felt completely drained.

"Alex...Alex... Alexxx," cried Isabel.

Max crawled over to Alex and gathered the last of his power. Unfortunately he didn't think he had enough power to heal him. Max was filled with despair until a new wild current of energy coursed through his body. Looking up at Liz he smiled. Liz continued to touch his shoulder and concentrated on giving him ever ounce of power she had. Liz began to tremble; she started to feel weak and she wondered how much longer. Just as she collapsed Alex opened his eyes. Isabel threw her arms around his neck. Kyle did not want to interrupt the moment but he did.

"Listen I think we should get moving. We don't know how many others are out here." Alex and Isabel nodded. Isabel walked over to Liz and helped her to her feet, as Alex and Kyle hoisted Max between the two of them.

Michael looked at Maria the tears running down his cheek and on to hers. He watched her eyes flutter open. "Michael," she whispered softly, "I want you to link minds with me."

"No I told you I would wait," he cried.

"Please," she whispered "You said you'd wait for ever, but I don't think I'll get to for ever, please Michael I need you."

Michael nodded his head and gently linked his mind with her, he saw what Nasedo had done to her and it infuriated him. However as their minds began to merge he could feel the dirtiness, the horribleness slip away, and he knew that it was because of him. Maria too could see things. She saw his loneliness and she saw what Hank was doing to him. At that moment she swore to her self that if she lived through this she would kill Hank. At last they pulled out of the merge. Michael looked at Maria and was about to say something when he saw that her attention was caught by a glowing object in the center of the cavern.

"Michael take me to the light," Maria commanded. He got to his feet and carried her towards the object. When she could reach out and touch it she turned to him and said, "I love you." She then placed her hand on the object. All the colors in the world shot out in ribbons wrapping themselves around Maria until she was cocooned in a glowing sphere. Lifting up out of his arms Maria was raised above the object and light began to spread out from her lighting the darkest corners of the cavern. It only lasted a few moments then she was returned to his arms. The ribbons unwound themselves from her body and returned to the object. Michael looked down at Maria and watched in wonder as her eyes meet his. She smiled at him and he knew she was alright.

"Michael put me down, the others are here."

When Michael heard this he looked through the pod out into the chamber but couldn't see them. All of a sudden he was blind as the sealed door opened to admit the others.

"We are in here," called Maria as she waved to them.

They crawled through Michael's pod and into the chamber. "We were attacked," said Liz as she crawled through.

"So were we, Maria got hit before I could stop that thing that hitting us. Then we fell in here and that glowing thing healed Maria," replied Michael.

As Liz looked at the object she realized that they had found the Granolith. Liz turned to help Max and then they both approached the Granolith. Liz reached out and touched it before Max could stop her and a single bell tone filled the room. Suddenly all seven of them were touching the Granolith.

_Greetings young ones. I will be here to help you and guide you. But right now we are not complete. Until the royal eight appears I need you to return to your homes and not come here again. Not unless it is an emergence. Do not worry, the attackers were only two. You will be safe for now. Go_

With that the Granolith returned to a glowing object, it was no longer pulling them towards it. The group crawled from the cave and made there way back to their normal ordinary human lives.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Normal

**Chapter Four: Almost Normal**

In the weeks that followed their spring-break camping trip. The group had gotten closer. Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle had been labeled the "Brat Pack" when they were younger and now Max, Isabel, and Michael were also stuck with the label. Those weeks had been easy going not much was happening. Each of the couples were exploring their relationships, deciding how fast and far the wanted to take them. All of them agreed that they would start as friends get to know one another, go out occasionally. So each couple was trying to stick to that agreement. It was tough but they felt they could cope.

That Friday afternoon Liz's grandmother was coming to visit. Neither Liz nor Maria could wait. Liz's Grandma Claudia loved Maria just like her own grandchild, and she always had wonderful stories to tell. That day after school Liz and Maria were surprised to see Grandma Claudia already there.

"Grandma," cried Liz as she ran to embrace her grandmother.

"How's my Lizzy-bear and how is my Pixy?" she asked enfolding Maria into the embrace.

"We're great," they replied in unison.

"Well what's been going on with you two?" asked their grandmother.

"We went camping over spring-break and made some new friends," said Liz.

"Yeah, our parents have even started referring to them as new members of the "Brat Pack"" replied Maria.

"So who is new in this Brat Pack?" Grandma Claudia asked.

"Well there is Isabel," chorused the girls together.

"And?"

"Michael," replied Maria, just as Liz said "Max."

"Ah... the soul-mates," said Grandma Claudia.

"How..." they both sputtered.

"The way both your eyes looked when you said their names. Besides that I gifted your little group with the Brat Pack title. I've known about you, Maria, Alex and Kyle being different since the beginning. If your parents are calling them part of the brat pack it has to mean they are special."

"Oh Grandma Claudia, I missed you so much. Everything always seem clear and more certain when you're around," cried Liz as she gave another hug.

Her grandmother squeezed her real quick and then hugged Maria again. "Now I know you all have to work today, so after your shifts I figured pizza and a movie. We can talk more then."

Maria and Liz nodded happily and bounced out into the diner. With the prospect of more adventure stories the hours of work seemed to fly by. Liz and Maria rushed to the video store to find the perfect movie to watch. They finally chose A Walk in the Clouds. As soon as they rounded the corner of the Crashdown they were great with the whirling lights of the ambulance. Grandma Claudia had had a stroke and was in a coma. For two days Liz stayed be her Grandmother's bedside. The fist day everyone had gathered around Liz but she pushed them away all of them, Max, Maria , Alex, now on the third day she felt truly horrible about how she had treated everyone. Liz wondered how she was going to apologize and mend the hurts that she had caused. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped when she recognized Max's familiar shadow.

"Maxxx," she cried and rushed into his arms. "How did you know to come?"

"Maria, came over to talk to Michael and suddenly said Max, Liz needs you, I know she pushed us away early, but she needs you. You're the only one who can comfort her," said Max.

"Max?" asked Liz uncertainly, "Do you think that you can heal her?"

Max shook his head, "I don't know... I mean I'm not God, Liz. I can't stop something that's natural like old age. I saved you because you were shot."

"Right," said Liz looking down at her feet, despair washing over her in waves.

She felt his arms encircle her, he was keeping her from drowning in dark sea of despair, and when he said, "But I will try, for you." Liz saw the first glimmer of light since she had fallen into the darkness.

Approaching the bad Max tried to make a connection with her Grandmother, when he found a faint one he began to pour in his healing energies, but it wasn't working. He looked up at Liz but she was staring behind her at her Grandma.

"So this is him Lizzy-bear?"

Liz nodded. "Well I think he'll do," said her Grandmother.

"I don't want you to leave," cried Liz.

"I'll always be in your heart and now I can watch over all my family. Liz promise me something?"

"Anything Grandma."

"Promise me that you will always follow your heart, no matter where it leads you."

"I promise."

"Good-bye my Lizzy-bear, tell my Pixy good-bye. I love you."

"I love you to Grandma...by..e."

Liz turned to Max, "Thank-you for letting me say good-bye." Max just nodded his head.

That night Max drove Liz home from the Hospital and walked her towards the Crashdown. Liz turned to Max and said thanks then turned to walk inside, when she heard her grandmother saying _Follow your heart were ever it leads you._ She ran back to Max threw her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I'll wait for you forever Max." She then turned and ran inside.

In the weeks that followed Max and her friendship grew, but he still pulled away even as he said "We'll be together soon." This made Liz continue to hope, but along with the hope was despair. She thought that he might never admit his feelings, but with a little help from Maria and fate, she was proven wrong. It was a Thursday afternoon and Liz was off work but she was visiting with Maria. The doors to the Crashdown burst open as the local radio station came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now entering the Crashdown in search of our lucky lady who just won a blind-date with a tall, handsome, man from an exotic place. Our lucky winner is none other than our own Elizabeth Parker."

Liz jumped then looked over at Maria, who was grinning like at cat full of cream. "Maria," she yelled as she grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her into the backroom. "Just what do you think your doing?"

"Look Liz I have watched you get more depressed as the weeks have gone by. I know Max is being difficult. I also know that he is crazy about you. So go out on this date, have some fun and see if he doesn't come running back to you."

**The Night of the Date**

Liz sat across the table from her date Doug Shellow. She had to admit he was a nice, interesting guy. But he just wasn't Max. Liz felt really uncomfortable because anytime she said something to Doug the radio-announcer repeated her word for word. Doug looked at her, "Ready to leave?" he asked. Liz nodded as they got up and walked out, the crowd outside began to chant "Kiss her, Kiss her." Doug turned, dipped, her and planted a kiss on her. When he pulled back he said, "Out the back in three, they'll never catch us."

"One, two, three."

Max watched Doug kiss Liz, and he felt like he had been kicked in the gut. How dare that guy lay hands on his Liz. Max turned to leave as Kyle caught up with him. "You look like you could use a drink, Max," said Kyle as he pulled out a small flask. Max had never drank before because he didn't know how it would affect him. But think of Liz being kissed by some one other than him decided him, "Oh what the hell." He took a large swig, and suddenly he was drunk. He looked over at Kyle and smiled. "We're going to win' er back," he quipped. He stopped and shook his head, "I am gona win'er back and your gona hep."

Max made his way to the Crashdown and stole Liz away from Doug while Kyle informed Doug that there was no way he was going to get to Liz.

Max took Liz's hand and started to run, he continued running until Liz asked him to stop. "Max are you okay?" asked Liz.

"No, I am drunk," he said smiling. "Liz I have to tell you how much you mean to me, when I am with you everything is magical but when I am not I can't see anything in color. Everything is gray Liz, I don't want gray. I want my magical dream girl."

Liz was staring at Max waiting for him to kiss her when the radio-station's van found them. They radio station proceeded to pull Liz and Max up onto the stage where they asked who would Liz chose Doug, who smiled at her or Max. When they said his name he pulled Liz into an embrace and kissed her. The world fell away and for a moment there was only them. As Max ended the kiss reality fled back in. Max looked around slightly bewildered. "Max?" questioned Liz.

"I think I just sobered up," he told her.

She looked at him, "Do you remember what you said to me to night?"

"Yeah, and I still mean every single one, you will always be my dream girl." And having said that pulled her for another kiss.

That night as Liz wrote in her journal a heat-wave moved in to hover over Roswell.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat Wave

**Chapter Five**

All that weekend Max couldn't stop thinking of Liz. He wanted to touch her be with her. But he was afraid of rushing her so he kept his distance that weekend. At last Monday rolled around. Max woke and couldn't wait to get to school, that had to be a first in his book. He saw Liz enter and walked over to say hello. Liz smiled at him said, "Hi" and then walked off to homeroom. Through out the day he continued to try and chat with her, but even though she talked to him she seemed distant. When he got home he decided that he needed to straighten some things out with here, so he headed to the Crashdown.

Liz had remained distant from Max all day because she thought he was having second thoughts. So she had tried to remain cool and unbothered. But now that she didn't have to face him her heart was in control. Liz was having a day-dream about Max; she Liz was taking a shower in the girls-locker room at school when suddenly Max was there. Just as their eyes met… "Hey Liz nice strawberries," said Maria

"Oh…," said as she turned and knocked the strawberries of the counter.

"Are you ok?" asked Maria.

"Umm… yeah," began Liz before Maria interrupted her.

"You have a visitor," nodded Maria towards the front door.

Liz turned around and heart jumped at the sight of Max. Liz turned quickly back to the strewn about berries and began to gather them up. Max bent down and began to help her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Max" she replied back. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. You?" he asked.

"I am good, just busy," she told him as she stood up and walked into the back towards the fridge. He began to follow her; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She glanced over her shoulder and asked, "What are you doing here Max?"

"I just wanted to know that we're okay," he answered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" she asked as she grabbed a new container of berries from the fridge.

"Well," he began as she brushed against him to get to the bowl. _Damn he wanted her._ "It's just that you seemed kind of distant today, when we were talking."

"Well, Max I just wasn't sure if you still meant everything you said Friday night. People do a lot of dumb things when they're drunk and since I didn't see you the rest of the weekend I just assumed that we had gone back to being just friends," she replied.

Liz had barely gotten the last words out of her mouth before Max swept her up against him and began to ravish her mouth. Max felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and sat her on the table, still kissing her all the while. The bowl of strawberries crashed to the floor. Liz felt fire course through her body as Max trailed kisses down her neck. He had just undone the first button on her uniform when she heard her dad calling her.

"Liz what is all that noise?" he asked.

Liz jumped off the table and pushed Max to the ground. She button and straightened her clothing as much as possible. Her dad walked in waiting for her to answer.

"Umm… I am sorry Dad I dropped the strawberries again. I think the heat is affecting me I am not feeling to well either."

"Oh okay sweetheart, I'll ask Maria to close up shop. You just get things cleaned up in here and then run on to bed," he told her. Liz nodded her head in reply.

As soon as her dad head to the front of the diner to talk to Maria, Liz grabbed Max and dragged him to the back-door, kissing him quickly she shoved him out. She had just gotten the door closed when her dad walked back in. He gave her a quick hug and trumped up stairs. Liz finished cleaning up the mess and went up stairs to take a shower, a cold shower.

It was late at night and Maria had just changed into her civvies. If she had to clean up and lock up she was going to be comfortable. She had just finished sweeping the floor when she saw Michael hanging around outside the diner. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. He came in and pulled her to him kissing her hungrily. They began to back-pedal towards the counter where grabbed her by the legs and hoisted them up around his waist. He leaned against the counter where he had sat her down and began to suck on her neck and then trailed kiss downward from there position on the counter they moved into the kitchen. Michael laid her on the ground looking into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss. Maria thought she was going to die of pleasure when he cupped her breast. That's when she heard a gasp. Michael and she quickly pulled apart as they looked at Liz.

Liz had been tossing and turning since she had lain down. Finally she got up and walked to the kitchen. She was craving some milk. She opened the fridge door but there was no milk. Glancing over at the clock on the wall she assumed that Maria had finished up down stairs. Liz decided to go down and get a cup of milk. Imagine her surprise and embracement at catching Michael and Maria all over each other.

"Sorry," she said as a red blush began to creep across her face.

Michael looked at Maria and then Liz, "I think I had better leave."

Maria just nodded, "Yeah I need to be getting home soon, before my mom calls the cops to come look for me."

When Liz had finally made it upstairs with her glass of milk, she had gotten over her embracement and in fact had found the situation hilarious. She drank her milk and went to sleep. Liz kept hearing the tapping noise and fought the fog to wake up. She looked over at the window and saw Max. Getting out of bed she padded over to the window, and crawled out onto her balcony as she liked to call it.

"Max," she said by way of greeting.

"I had to see you now, I couldn't wait till school," he said to her as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Umm…" he murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"You taste like strawberries and cream," he said as he nibbled her neck.

"Liz? What do I taste like?" he asked against her lips.

"Spicy, and sweet, an altogether nice treat," she giggled against his shoulder. Her lips returned to his and she began to kiss his check. She felt the stubble prick her tongue then felt his smooth skin. Liz had never thought that a 5'oclock shadow could be so invigorating. Max had just slid his hand under her shirt when her mom knocked on the door and called her name. In a flash Max disappeared. Liz turned to see her mother open the door.

"Oh honey, you're awake!"

"Yeah, mom I was restless and it wasn't as hot outside as it was inside."

Her mom nodded. "Okay, just don't be late for school." Blowing her daughter a kiss she closed her door. By the time Liz had reached school the heat wave had broken.


	6. Chapter 6: You Give Me the Fever

**Chapter 6: You Give Me the Fever**

Liz wondered down the school halls lost in her own thoughts. She continued to wonder weather this morning had happened or not, was she having another day-dream or had it been real. Liz didn't have much time to wonder as she was grabbed and dragged into the "eraser room".

"Max," breathed Liz as he lips descended on hers.

When he finally released her lips he was smiling. "Definitely strawberries and cream."

"Max, did you come and see me this morning?" she asked.

Max shook his head, "Nope, but I dreamed I was standing on your balcony and we were kissing. I said that you tasted like strawberries and cream. I just wanted to know if it was true."

Liz looked at Max slightly dazed. "Max I had that same dream, I tasted you and you tasted spicy and sweet."

"Wow," said Max "I wonder if this means our connection is getting stronger. If it is, are the others also experiencing the same thing? We have to find out Liz," he told her.

Liz nodded but, before she could say anything the bell rang. Sharing one more, quick kiss they headed toward their different homerooms.

Liz bumped into Maria as they headed into English. "Oh, Liz…I…I…" she stammered.

Liz grinned at her, "Listen you know when Max came in early that night." Maria nodded. "Well were in the kitchen near the fridge when he grabbed and we started making out. Maria, he had me sitting on the table and was unbuttoning my uniform when we almost got caught by my dad."

Maria laughed then mouth _Thanks!_ as the teacher called the class to order. Later that day at lunch the group agreed to meet out at the campsite so they could discuss whatever Max and Liz wanted to talk about. After school the entire group headed out to the campsite.

"Alright Max, what's up?" asked Isabel.

"Um… Liz," he said glancing at her.

"Well, some of us may be getting physically intense. I have noticed that for the past couple of days I have been having more trouble than usual keeping my hands off of Max. I think that maybe our space faring friends' hormones are in overdrive and it is affecting their significant others," she tried to say with becoming too embraced.

"We want to find out if any of you have been feeling more…more…more…" began Max.

"More horny than usual?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," replied Max.

"Well I will admit it," said Kyle.

After everyone gave their affirmative that they too were also experiencing the same, they agreed to avoid their significant others. When the weekend rolled around Maria elected that they hold a girls only weekend. Both Isabel and Liz agreed that it would be fun. They spent they weekend having fun watching movies, and hanging out. The guys also had themselves a guy's only weekend. By the time Monday rolled around everyone had kind of gotten over the intense need to be with one another. However they didn't want to chance it. So they decided to give it a couple more days.

That Monday morning, Max thought something might be wrong with Michael. He seemed to be intentionally avoiding him. When Max finally cornered Michael, he realized something was very wrong. Michael had a black-eye.

"What happened?" asked Max.

"Nothing," replied Michael defensively.

"Come on Michael, this is me, you are talking to. What happened?"

"Hank got drunk."

"What! We have to do something," said Max.

"No."

"Michael you have to get help."

"No."

"We have to the police, or I know you can come and talk to my Dad."

"No Maxwell, everything is under control. Okay?" said Michael.

"Just promise me you won't stay there tonight. You can have dinner and spend the night at my house," Max told him.

"Look Max, I don't think that I can handle the "Beaver Cleaver" atmosphere tonight. But I promise I won't go home tonight. Okay?" replied Michael.

Max sighed but nodded his head. He knew that was all he was going to get from him. Max decided to give it a rest until lunch, then he would try again to get Michael to stay with him and Isabel. However Max never got the chance. When lunchtime rolled around Michael wasn't any where to be seen.

**That Night**

Michael knew he had promised Max not to go back home. But Michael really didn't think Hank would be home. He always got paid on Mondays and always went out. Sometimes Michael didn't see Hank till Tuesday night. As soon as he opened the door he knew he should have kept his promise to Max. He could smell the alcohol that permeated through the air. He tried to leave but before he could he felt himself being slammed up against the wall.

"Wher' ya been you lille' piece a' shit?"

Hank began to pummel Michael with his fist. Michael managed to push Hank away. He turned to run and felt himself being pulled back into the house. He turned this time to try and kicked Hank off of him and felt the bat connect with his ribs. Michael didn't know what to do he was in so much pain. He threw his hand up in an attempt to shield himself when green energy flew out from his hand and slammed Hank into the wall. Michael picked himself up and ran.

Maria was sitting at the window watching the rain fall, when Michaels face suddenly appeared there.

"MICHAEL," screamed Maria, as she opened the window and helped him inside. "Oh, my gosh, what happened?"

"Hank," he gasped.

"Maria, what…" her mom said as she walked into her room,

"Mom, please call the Sheriff. Hank beat Michael."

Amy nodded her head and ran to the phone. "Here Michael lay down." Maria helped Michael to lie down she then grabbed some warm water and soft cloth. She began to gently wash his face. Michael grabbed her hand ands stared into to her eyes. Maria let her and Michael's connection surge to life. She could feel his pain and emotional anguish. She placed her hand on his chest; she didn't know what she was doing. She just wanted him to get well. Michael gasped as he felt a warmth creep through his ribs, he swore to himself that he could feel the bones knitting together.

"Maria," he breathed "I, I used my powers on Hank. I think I killed him."

"No you didn't."

"Ms. Deluca, Mom," said Maria and Michael in one voice.

"You don't have enough control to kill him, yet. And you I must say I am surprised I didn't think you were supposed to have powers, you are completely human," her mother said to both of them. Maria and Michael stared with shock.


	7. Chapter 7: Second Hand News

**Chapter 7**

"Mom?" asked Maria again.

Amy smiled at her daughter, delighted at last that her secrete could be shared. However, before she could answer her daughters questioning look the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said.

A few moments later she returned with Jim Valenti in tow. When they got to the room Amy realized that Maria and Michael were still in shock. She turned to Jim. "Hank's been hurting Michael and tonight Michael lost control of his ability. Hank isn't dead because we both know that Michael doesn't have that much control but he came close. I think it is time that we had a meeting and tell them everything."

Jim nodded, "Right I'll go clean up the mess over at Hank's, you call Nancy and Jeff and see if we can have the meeting there. I'll pick up Charles and Cathy we will head over there and meet you. I want you take some pictures of Michael so we can get him out of the situation. Then," he said turning to Maria. "You finish up healing him."

"Sheriff?" asked Michael. "How much do you know about us? Because Max's parents don't know anything and if you and the rest of the earthlings' parent's know than maybe the parents of the space-farers aught to know to."

Jim looked at Michael and nodded his head, "Right, I will pick them up when I pick up Alex's parents. Remember get pictures first."

Amy walked Jim to the door and then grabbed her Polaroid camera. Going back to Maria's room she took the pictures. "Okay guys its done. I am going to take a quick shower, before we leave, so Maria if you think that you can finish healing Michael go for it. Oh and Michael call me Amy."

Maria looked at Michael her head swimming, "Now I know how you must of felt."

Michael grinned, when the Sheriff first entered the room Michael had wanted to bolt. Then he heard his and Amy's conversation. Michael realized that they knew more about him than he did. His gut told him to trust them. He hoped his gut was right. Michael shook the thoughts from his head and eagerly opened the connection again. For a while he and Maria just savored being merged. When they finally broke apart, Michael realized that he was completely healed. "Maria, how?"

Maria looked at Michael her eyes wide with fright, "I don't know."

The Crashdown

"Mom, what do you mean, when you say that Amy is bringing over Maria and Michael, while the Sheriff takes care of some business and then intends to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Whitman?" asked Liz.

"Lizzy, please just trust me. Your dad and I have some things to tell you. But we need to tell everyone. I need you to call Max and Isabel," explained Nancy.

"Why?" Liz persisted.

"Just trust me. Okay?" asked her mom.

Liz nodded her head. She picked up the phone and asked that Max and Isabel come over to the Crashdown about six o'clock. No nothing was wrong they just need to talk. As Liz hung up the phone she hoped nothing was wrong.

By six, everyone except Valenti Sr., and the Whitman's had arrived. "We'll give them about another fifteen minutes and then we will tell you why we asked you of here," explained Ms. Deluca.

"In the meantime can I offer anyone anything to drink?" asked Mr. Parker.

Everyone glanced at each other, "Thanks dad, but I think we are good."

The Brat Pack gathered around two tables, "Does anyone know what is going on?" asked Isabel. Michael and Maria exchanged guilty looks. "What?" asked Max sharply?

Michael looked at Maria. "Well," she began "Michael showed up at my window he had been hurt. I screamed when I saw what had fully happened to him. Mom came running I told her to call the Sheriff. We connected, I healed him, he told me that he used his powers to save him self. My mom heard us and seemed surprised that I healed him but not that Michael had powers."

"You healed Michael," gasped the group.

Maria nodded her head, "I don't know how I did it. Maybe it happened because Michael and I are bonded or maybe because I was healed."

"But Alex, Kyle, and I were also healed and so far none of us have developed any extra powers," responded Liz.

"But I was healed by the Granolith."

Just as Maria made that announcement Jim Valenti and the Whitman's walked in the door. They weren't alone.

"Mom, Dad," exclaimed Max and Isabel at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"The Sheriff, said that you and Isabel had some things to tell us," replied there father.

Max looked at Isabel, Liz, then the rest of the group. He didn't know what do. How could he tell his parents and in front of the others too.

"Max you and Isabel need this. I understand that now. Things may be hard at first. All of their parents knew from the beginning. They well support us. Help your parents understand and except. If they need the help," Michael said to him quietly.

Max looked at Michael then turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, Isabel and I have something to tell you. But first you might want to sit down."

"Max would you like the rest of us to leave you alone?" asked Jeff Parker.

"No Mr. Parker, but thank you for asking. It seems to me that you already know what we are, so I could use some moral support," replied Max.

Max sat down across from his parents he took Isabel by one hand and Michael by the other. Liz stood with her hands on his shoulder. Maria and Alex both grabbed their soul-mates other hand and Kyle stood proudly next Liz. Max told them the story of Isabel, Michael, and his' birth, their pact never to tell any one their secrete. Liz's getting shot Max's healing her, her and the rest telling the three of them (Isabel, Michael, Max) about what they knew and the recent event of Michael being healed by Maria. They omitted that fact that they were soul-mates and that Maria had been mind raped. "That's about it oh there is a fourth member of the pod squad as the earthlings like to call us. But we don't know where she is."

Diane and Philip sat in amusement then wonderment then shock. At first they had thought that Max was making the story up, then they were awed at how believable he made everything seem, then they were in shock when they realized he believed the things he had told them.

"Listen Max you are my son I love you and we will get you the best doctors and psychiatrist we can find…" began his dad.

Max interrupted saying, "I am not crazy, Mr. Parker, Sheriff, Mr. Whitman, I am about to show them what I can do, please restrain them if the decided to run out screaming?"

Liz quickly went around the crash down pulling the shades down and making sure the door was locked. When she was sure that things were secure she gave him the go-ahead symbol.

Max took a deep breath, and then another one. He looked around and saw smiles of support on everyone's faces. He took another deep breath. "I don't think I can do this, I have never actually given a public display of my powers."

"Oh cut the crap Max," said Michael as he sent energy bolt towards Max. Max immediately threw up his shields. The green glow encompassed everyone in Michael's line of fire.

"Thank-you Michael for helping me overcome my stage fright," said Max sarcastically.

"No problemo."

Max turned to look at his parents, he could tell they were shocked. Jeff Park took a quick assessment of the situation. "Guys," he said to the Brat Pack, "Why don't you all go in the kitchen and grab some food and drinks. We'll hold the fort."

Liz and Kyle readily hugged the suggestion, shooing the others into the kitchen before them. Liz and Kyle realized that their parents were going to try and make the Evan's feel slightly better about the situation so that they wouldn't emotionally hurt their children by rejecting them out of hand. Once in the kitchen, Liz suggested, "Why don't you fire up the grill and we make a real dinner. Max you can help Michael with the burgers and Isabel you can help Maria with the fries. The rest of us will take care of the drinks. Maria copped on to what Liz was trying to do, and a few seconds later Michael also copped on, on his own, surprisingly.

So for about an half an hour to forty-five minutes later Liz's dad gave her the thumbs up sign. Quietly to her self Liz breathed a sigh of relief. Acceptance from his parents met everything to Max and Isabel and Liz didn't want to see them hurt. "Well guys, I think we are almost done, Max, Isabel, Kyle, and Alex you can go on out with the drinks and Michael, Maria, and I will finish up here."

As soon as the rest had cleared out the three cooks/waitress showed their ability, they had everything done in five minutes. So Liz and Maria brought out the food while Michael shut the grill down. Then everyone sat down and had a nice dinner. After everyone had finished dinner they had desert then Maria and Michael ask that Amy and Jim explain themselves. Jim looked over at Amy and then said, "We he said gesturing to Jeff, Nancy, Cathy, and Charles, all were trying to get pregnant, but we couldn't. We always liked to hang out a laid back parties. One night after a party we went for a camp out. We all were "borrowed" by some visitors, they helped us get pregnant. We promised to protect them. They explained that there would be others with powers that were half alien, that some how the hybrids and our own children are connected. That is about all we know, but after the original Brat Pack became so close to Max, Michael, and Isabel we suspected that we had found the others."

"I need to add something," said Amy, "I was out at the Mesa-Eagle reservation, I had Maria with me. An older Indian by the name of River Dog touched her head. He then said to me; when she speaks of Nasedo bring her to me."

"What?" asked everyone?

"I think that River Dog may know about you all. I drive out there every once in while, but he has never approached me again."

"You! Went out there after that and never told anyone, my gosh Amy what if something had happened to you," said Jim with a vengeance.

"I never took Maria with me again, I just hoped that I would get some more information," fired back Amy her eyes glinting with anger.

"Remind me to never got on Maria's bad side," said Michael loudly, breaking the tension. A few weak laughs followed his comment and earned him a hit in the shoulder from Maria which caused laughter to follow.

When the laughter had died down Jeff turned to Liz and asked her, "I want to know how you are connected."


	8. Chapter 8: Never Going Back Again

**Chapter 8**

The Brat Pack looked at each other. They didn't know how to tell the parents with out having to be separated until they were thirty.

"All of us our soul-mates; Liz and Max, Alex and Isabel, Michael and Maria, and Tess and I," replied Kyle.

The parents looked at each other. "You all went camping together!" screamed Amy.

"We the space-farers didn't know until the earthlings helped us recover our memories," replied Michael.

"Space-farers, earthlings?" asked Diane.

"Oh these are the nicknames we gave each other," replied Maria.

"Isn't that nice, it still doesn't explain why you all went camping together," said Nancy.

"Mom, the whole story was that we weren't suppose to be together, we," she said indicating Alex, Kyle, and Maria "we weren't sure if they would remember us or not. Please don't be mad nothing happened," Liz explained.

"None of us know why we were sent here. We have grown up our entire lives and don't really know each other any more. So we are taking things slow. We want to get to know each other before we get serious," Max told the parents.

The parents looked at each other, "Well," said Jim "I think we all need to head home and mull over what each of us has learned. We can meet in the next two or three days and decided what we need to do about soul-mates issue and the River Dog issue. Does everyone agree?"

All the parents nodded while the kids looked at each other. The Brat Pack knew that now that their parents knew a lot of the decision making privileges would be taken away. Max didn't know weather to be relieved or worried. All the kids said goodbye and went off with their parents. After that little announcement about soul-mates, Michael went home with Isabel and Max.

The next morning Philip sat down and had at talk with Michael. "I know son, that you probably are wondering what is going to happen to you. First off I can assure you that you won't have to worry about Hank. He is going to be leaving town, people here knows that he drinks so they won't believe any of his story not that he can remember much of what happened. Second, we have a few different options for you. One you can be put back in the foster-system, two you can either live with us, or with the Valenti's and three you can get your emancipation from the court and live on your own legally. If you chose number three you are responsible for your shelter, food, clothing, and schooling."

"Um thanks Mr. Evans," said Michael, "I would like to think about the options before I make a decision."

"That's a good idea Michael, and please call me Philip or Mr. Philip," he said noticing the uncomfortable look that passed Michaels face when he mentioned just his first name.

"I will try Mr. Ev… Philip," responded Michael.

At that moment Isabel and Max appeared in the kitchen with their school stuff. Glancing at the clock Max looked at Michael, "We have to go or we are going to be late to school."

Michael nodded at Max thanked his dad again and went out to join Isabel in jeep. Five seconds later they were on there way to school.

Arriving at school the Brat Pack quickly met at their lunch table out on the quad. Kyle sauntered up a few minutes later, "Can you believe that after last night we still have to come to school."

"What do you mean Kyle?" asked Liz, looking at him blankly. That question threw the whole table into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks Liz I needed that, after this morning," said Michael.

"What happened this morning?" asked Max.

Michael opened his mouth to tell them what had happened and the bell rang. He grinned and said "I'll tell you at lunch." The group dispersed walking towards their classrooms, but Maria pulled Michael into the eraser-room.

"Spill," she said. Michael told her everything that Philip Evans had told him. When he reached the point about being able to live on his own Maria began to smile. "Pick the last one, unless you really like choice one or two, but if you pick the last one. We can meet more than just in the eraser room," she said before she kissed him.

"Umm…good idea," he whispered huskily before reclaiming her lips.

Lunch

At lunch Michael told everyone what had transpired. Kyle looked shocked; obviously his dad hadn't said any thing to him. Michael smiled at him, "As much as I would love to torture Kyle, and as much as I would like for Max and Isabel, to legally be my brother and sister, I really want a place of my own. A place where we can hold our own meetings with out the well-intentioned parents putting a cramp in our style," said Michael to the group. Everyone began to give there two cents about what they thought Michael should do, but in the end they agreed it would be a benefit. Michael and Maria just sat back and smiled. The group sat around discussing some more trivial issue's like who do you think would get prom queen and king until the bell rang.

For the next couple of days, life seemed to fit the pattern of normality. Michael got a job at the Crashdown and Max took a job at the U.F.O. Center, no one believed him. On the second Saturday that followed the parental growth of the I-know-an-alien club, the parents called a meeting. The group resembled at the Crashdown after closing time. "We have decided that the soul-mates are allowed to date, but only on Saturday nights, you will also have curfews. If any of you ignore or fail to abide by the curfew all dating privileges will be revoked. We have also decided that now is not the time to go to the Indian reservation, we can discuss about going later," the parents explained.

"Now, Michael have you decided what you would like to do?" asked Philip.

"I have thought about it and the truth is I think I would feel better living on my own, I don't really fit into the Valenti's or your lifestyle. I think I need some space for a while so I would like to get emancipated," Michael answered him.

The parents looked like they were about to say other wise when Maria jumped in, "Well I for one think that it is a stupid idea. I mean Michael can't take care of him self. It's not like he took care of himself when he lived with Hank."

"Wait just a minute young lady," said Jim "If you think to imply that Michael can't take care of himself you're dead wrong, I have complete faith in the boy."

"Well Jim if you think Michael is up to it then I will take care of this Monday," said Philip. No one but Michael saw Maria's small smile. The group exchanged some more pleasantries and then broke apart. None of the Brat Pack had said anything against their parents but they had plans of their own. That night as Michael lay on Max's floor he and Max had a good laugh. Especially when Michael explained why Maria had acted the way she had.


End file.
